A Ship Shape Christmas
by cnw72
Summary: A purely fluffy Densi Christmas story because we all wanted to know how they spent Christmas on the ship. Post 4x10. Christmas Day now up. Enjoy. :)
1. Chapter 1

Deeks quietly walked down the passageway of the ship, very aware of the late hour and not wanting to draw attention to himself. Christmas Eve festivities had ended in the mess hall and the majority of personnel had retired for the night.

Hetty had disappeared wth the Captain for a late night toast dragging Callen reluctantly along. Kensi plead tiredness and retired to her quarters earlier in the evening. When she left, Deeks had seen the sadness in her eyes that she had tried to hide. He knew Christmas was a tough holiday for her and being at sea made it just a little harder.

He readjusted the case over his shoulder and the grip he had on the bags he carried. Christmas on a carrier in the middle of the ocean, surrounded by a few thousand military men and women, was not quite the Christmas he had envisioned. He laughed softly to himself as he thought about his daydreams of snowcovered mountains and spending non-work, off-duty time with his favorite partner.

Seems like how it always works- he finally takes a leap and lands flat on his face, he thought shaking his head. Being Deeks though, meant he gets up, dusts himself off and comes up with a plan B. He smiles to himself as he found the door he was looking for and knocked softly. A few moments of silence and restless rustling later the door finally cracked open and a pair of beautiful mismatched brown eyes stared out at him.

"Deeks," she hissed her eyes wide with surprise, "Its late what are you doing here? This is the women's wing- nonfraternization, remember?" She looked up and down the passageway before she quickly yanked him into her room.

"Miss me?" he asked laughting softly down at her upturned face. His eyes travelled over her long chestnut hair and gray USMC t-shirt and shorts she wore, taking in the makeup that still adorned her face. "Not expecting anyone, were you?" he asked only half in jest as his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Deeks.." she started warningly with an eyeroll. "Why are you up here? Couldn't find a playdate for the night?" she shot back.

"Jealous?" he accused with his eyebrow lifted questioningly.

"Ha, I'm not the one who gave myself a concussion earlier," she lightly teased reaching up and gently touching the lump on his forehead.

"Funny girl," he returned dryly as he reached up and grabbed her hand. They both stopped and stared intently at each other before Deeks broke eye contact and walked towards the bed. "Fit for a queen. A bit cramped in here but we can make it work," he said looking around.

"We're not making anything "work" Deeks," she said exasperatedly.

"What a dirty mind you have, Kens," he teased as he began opening the case he brought in.

"I was trying to go to bed," she said huffily.

"Please don't let me stop you," he said as he wiggled his eyebrows at her playfully. He pulled out his laptop and began plugging it in on top of the nightstand he had repositioned in front of the nightstand.

"Pervert," she responded as she watched him move around the small room. "I'm not watching porn with you."

"Definitely a dirty mind," he said laughing. A few moments later he turned around and looked both proud and slightly hesitant that he may have overstepped his bounds.

"Well, Fern. I brought Christmas Eve to you," he started shyly. "Ice cream cups, courtesy of the mess hall and beer, well rootbeer that is, since we're here." He pulled out the treats and began laying them out half expecting a punch in the arm.

"Deeks?" she started her voice cracking slightly.

"So, Miracle on 34th St. or Its a Wonderful Life?" he asked holding up two DVDs as he finally met her eyes.

She gazed at him softly, her eyes slightly shiny before she finally answered with a shaky smile, "Its a Wonderful Life, definitely."

Deeks sat down and positioned a pillow behind his back before he leaned against the wall and apped the spot next to him. She slipped off her shoes and sat beside him, their sides touching on the single bed. He reached over and started the movie grabbing the sweet treats and handing them to Kensi with a smile as they began to watch the holiday classic.

Sometime later in the night he felt a slight shiver against his side. He reached down and grabbed the blanket that sat on the end of the bed and covered them. He felt her wiggle as she repositioned herself comfortably against him. He looked down tenderly at the woman who was now tucked tightly against him, her head on his chest and hand tightly grasping his t-shirt.

"Thank you" she murmured softly in the darkness.

"Merry Christmas," he said softly as he wrapped his arms around her and lightly kissed her on top of her head. He felt her smile against his chest as he drifted off to sleep.

"Oh, my." Hetty said quietly as she opened the door to the stateroom she was to share with her younger female agent. Her eyes drifted to one of the beds where her youngest team members were sleeping peacefully in what she could only describe as a lovers embrace, the tenderness undeniable. She quickly smirked to herself and stepped out of the room. Hmm, I wonder if Mr. Callen would mind a bunkmate for the night, she thought to herself in amusement. A ship shape Christmas, indeed.

**This was going to be a one-shot but a part two is tempting. Christmas Day? Any thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a quick Thank you to all of those who read and reviewed my story. I want to wish you all a very Merry Christmas. I hope you enjoy. :)**

Kensi smiled dreamily in her sleep and softly moaned. She felt the taut muscles of his chest beneath her cheek and her hand stroked a slow path along his taut stomach. She wiggled slightly in the strong arms that held her, feeling the length of his hardness against her. _What a dream,_ moaning again as she began drifting back into darkness.

Just on the edge of unconsciousness her eyes flew open and looked straight in to the wide awake, aroused eyes of the partner whose arms were most definitely holding her. _Not a dream,_ flew through her mind when she realized exactly where her hand lay.

"Deeks," she gasped as she jerked away and rolled over straight off the twin bed and onto the floor with a loud thunk. She heard soft laughter float down from above her. "Shit," she groaned covering her face embarrassed she had been caught redhanded feeling up her partner.

Hey, princess," he started softly, his hands reaching down and pulling her hands away. Slowly she unscrunched her eyes and peaked up at him.

"You okay?" he asked looking seriously down at her. She shook her head and searched his eyes for any hint of the teasing she was knew to come. She frowned at him as he reached over and grabbed her hands helping her to her feet.

"Are you sick? Have a fever? Where's my Deeks?" looking at him suspiciously.

"Your Deeks, hmm? A little bit possessive there?"

"Here it comes.." she groaned out loud.

"Such a dirty mind, my sweet. Last night and already this morning..." he tsked. "Just can't help yourself can you?" he teased.

"In your dreams, loverboy..." she shook her head at him in exasperation glad to be back on the comfortable ground of their constant teasing. "My sweet, really?" she rolled her eyes.

"And what dreams they are..." he said lasciviously and wiggled his brows flirtatiously at her.

She started laughing and glanced around the room. Suddenly she looked at the bed on the other side of the room and went white. "Hetty.."

"Hetty was definitely not in my dreams..."

"Eeeeew. Deeks," she shuddered slightly. "Hetty was supposed to spend the night here, I think."

"They must have put her up in guest quarters. She is Hetty after all." he said looking around and seeing no sign that she had been in the room.

"Probably." she agreed warily. "We should go get breakfast in the mess hall, don't want them to miss us," she suggested not quite meeting his eyes.

"So partner, I have something for you first." holding out a small box wrapped brightly and tied with a red bow.

"What?" she asked, looking up at him slightly confused.

"Its Christmas day, princess," shaking his head, his eyes twinkling in amusement. Her eyes widened slightly as she quickly walked to her bag and grabbed a package from within and came back and stood in front of him.

"I got something for you too," she said almost shyly holding out a present. "You first," she said placing the present in his hands.

He looked at her and smiled happily at the gift he held. He quickly opened the package and grinned at her. He pulled out a book and flipped through the pages of Fifty Places to Surf Before You Die.

"There's more." she pointed out softly. A moment later he pulled out another gift nestled in tissue and began gently unwrapping it. He softly held a frame in his hand and gently touched it.

"One of my best memories," he said as a soft smile lit his eyes as he looked at the silver photo frame and the photo it held of him and Kensi both on surfboards, riding a wave. The laughter and joy as their eyes met on the wave was shown vividly in the photo.

"Thank you. I love it," he said as his hand reached out and touched her arm gently. "For you," he said quietly as he sat a small box in her palm. Kensi looked cautiously up at him and then back at the small box in her hands.

"Open it," he said gently. A moment later he heard a gasp as she opened her gift.

"Deeks?" She pulled a silver bracelet from the box and looked at him questioningly.

"Its a charm bracelet," he said inanely watching her reaction closely.

She gently looked at each of the charms it held. The first charm was a pair of boxing gloves, then a silver fern, next was a gun and then a bomb. She laughed softly as she looked up at him and for a moment they got lost in memories. She looked back at the bracelet tenderly touching a silver wonderwoman insignia then gasped as she held a small 2 sided heart that held a picture of her father in his uniform on one side and her her mom on the other.

"How did you?" she began. "I have my ways," he said with a gentle smile.

Next was a tiny ninja turtle, a pair of handcuffs, a small surfboard and finally her fingers held a silver letter P.

"Partner" he answered simply at the questioning gaze he sent her. As she held the charm she realized it was engraved.

"I am with you always," she read aloud her voice cracking slightly. Her head remained lowered and he began to become nervous at her silence.

"Its no big deal Kens," he started hesitantly. "I just.."

"Deeks, shut up." His mouth snapped shut as he stared at her warily knowing he very well that she could either hit him or run for the hills, as Lord knows she is the epitome of fight or flight.

Instead she shocked him as she stood in front of him and gently cupped his cheek looking gently into his eyes. "Thank you," she said softly an unfamiliar light in her eyes.

He felt the soft press of her lips against his other cheek. She pulled back slightly, their eyes connecting. She slowly leaned up and kissed him a second time, this time on the corner of his mouth as he continued to watch her cautiously. The third time she leaned up and kissed him she moaned slightly as she pressed her lips against his.

"Much better then my dreams.." she said softly as she stepped back and walked towards the door, her partner staring after her in shock.

"Kens?"

"Coming, Deeks?" throwing a sultry glance over her shoulder.

"Going to be the death of me yet," he murmured under his breath. "But what a way to go," with a shake of his head as he followed her out the door. And a Merry Christmas it is.

**Look for the spin-off of this story, "Its a Charmed Life," a series of one shots that will allow me to revisit some of my favorite past episodes. These were represented on Deeks Christmas gift to Kensi. For those reading "Even Partners Have Secets," chapter 6 will be up after Christmas.**


End file.
